Tommy
Tommy is a character in Barbie in the Nutcracker. He is an indignant young boy who lives with his older sister Clara, and Grandfather Drosselmayer. Tommy is voiced by Alex Doduk. Story Tommy and Clara's parents died when they were both very young. From then, their guardian has been their Grandfather Drosselmayer. Tommy first appears in the movie on a Christmas Eve. When the maid notices that some gingerbread decorations have been eaten. Clara suspects that Tommy ate them, and her suspicions are confirmed when she sees Tommy hiding behind a sofa eating the gingerbread. Clara took the gingerbread away from him and told him to wash his face, because it had food on it, but he didn't want to listen to her. However, after Clara told him their grandfather would insist on Tommy having a bath, Tommy rushed away to wash his face. Later, Tommy was on the floor in the living room playing with some toys. Aunt Elizabeth gave him his Christmas present from her, two figurines. Clara received a nutcracker. Tommy thought it was ugly, but then decided he wanted to play with it. He tried to grab it out of Clara's hands, but, because neither of them let go, Nutcracker's arm broke off. Tommy felt guilty, but he soon forgot about it. Clara fell asleep in the living room next to Nutcracker, but in the morning he was gone. On Christmas day, Tommy rushed into the living room to open presents, but Clara asked him if he'd taken Nutcracker. He said he hadn't, so Clara still wondered where he had gone. Aunt Elizabeth came into the room, but as Clara was asking her if she'd seen Nutcracker, Eric walked into the room. Tommy and his family were introduced to Eric, so while everyone was distracted, Tommy slowly went to open his presents. Elizabeth dragged him away before he could open any, so they could leave the room and let Clara and Eric be alone together. Personality Tommy is disobedient and can be insensitive, but he can be nice; Tommy clearly felt guilty after he broke Nutcracker's arm. He also thanked his aunt for his presents. Tommy is greedy, because the first thing he did on Christmas Day was rush to open his presents. He also ate the gingerbread men that were supposed to be decorations. Tommy prefers to do whatever he wants, even if no one else wants him to do it, and he whenever he doesn't get his own way, he gets irritated. Physical Appearance Tommy is a young boy with neat brown hair and blue eyes. He has light skin and freckles on his cheeks. Tommy wears a gray tie with a white shirt and a navy suit jacket. He wears gray trousers and black and white shoes. Gallery Relationships Clara Tommy annoys Clara and they have fights. He doesn't like Clara giving him orders. However, when Tommy broke Nutcracker's arm, Clara told Nutcracker she was sure Tommy didn't mean to hurt him. Grandfather Drosselmayer Grandfather Drosselmayer is very strict, even though he loves Tommy. After Tommy ate the gingerbread and made a mess on his face, he preferred to listen to Clara than to his grandfather, even though he doesn't seem to like Clara much. Elizabeth Drosselmayer Tommy is not as close to Elizabeth as Clara is. He was never shown having a conversation with her, and only talked to her to complain or if she had given him a gift. King Eric Tommy saw Eric as the Nutcracker doll, and was unimpressed. He said Nutcracker was ugly, but, after Elizabeth said he was a prince, Tommy took Nutcracker and tried to play with him. Clara tried to take it from him, but later said he was "just a hunk of wood". When Elizabeth introduced Eric, he was not interested in meeting him, and sneaked away to try and open his Christmas presents. Quotes *"You can't tell me what to do!" *"Wow! A grenadier guard and a bengal lancer! Thanks!" *"He sure is ugly." *"Then I'll use him to command my army!" *"Time to open presents!" *"Why would I want him? He's just a hunk of wood." *"But what about the presents?!" Trivia *Aunt Elizabeth's gift to Tommy is two figurines: a grenadier guard that looks like Major Mint, and a bengal lancer that looks like Captain Candy. *In the actual story of 'The Nutcracker', Clara's little brother's name was Fritz. It is unknown why he was called 'Tommy' instead. Category:Barbie in the Nutcracker Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Reformed Characters